The Box v2
by NRG99
Summary: My version of the episode "The Box" and how it would have went if I had been in charge of making the episode.
1. Pilot

A/N: So i just wanted to see if people like this idea. please tell me what you think and review. Thanks alot!

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

The Box 2.0

Chapter 1: The First Challenge

Cad Bane felt the ship shake as it landed on Count Dookus personal hanger. The doors opened and Moralo Oval went out the door first. Rako Hardeen followed him, but Cade Bane put his arm in front of him.

"What do you want, Bane." Rako Hardeen asked quizzicly.

"Nothing." Cad said and lowered his arm. Rako walked past to the door, when Cad Bane tapped Hardeen on the shoulder.

"What is it this time?" Rako Hardeen asked clearly annoyed.

Cad Bane didn't answer but instead puched Hardeen on the nose. Rako's hand instantley went to his nose and Cad Bane took no time to kick Rako in the stomach and push him down the ship's stairs.

Rako Hardeen tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap on the floor of the hanger. "What the hell was that for, Bane?" Hardeen shouted at Cad Bane.

"That was for giving us up to the Huttese police on Nal Hutta." Cad Bane responded walking down the stairs.

"You two go to the waiting area." Moralo Eval told Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen, just as Count Dooku and two Magnaguards appeared for discussions with Moralo Eval.

To be continued...


	2. Introductions

Satr Wars: The Clone Wars

The Box 2.0

Chapter 2: Introductions

Cad Bane couldn't believe his eyes. He'd thought that the securiaty had destroyed his beloved hat, but here it was sitting on the ugly head of an Ithorian. "That's a nice hat. Were'd you get it?"

The Ithorian responded with an unapprehensional grunt. Then he made a motion to grab for his blaster, but Cad Bane was quicker. But before either could fire a blast, their blasters flew out of their hands and were caught by Count Dooku.

"Please, Bane. No deaths until you are inside the Box. Now for some introductions." Count Dooku said as the twelve Bounty Hunters circled around the Count. "Kiera Swan, two time winner of the Obsidian Sphere. Derrown, simply nown as The Exterminator. Sixtat, The Outlands Butcher. Embo, whose bounty tallies were only second to one last season. Cad Bane who needs no introduction. Rako Hardeen, the marksman of Concord Dawn. Jakoli, known for never bringing anyone back alive. Onca and Budulga, the duo known as The Plague of Ithor. Twazzi, your acrobatics once earned you praise from Chancellor Valorum. Sinrich, inventor of the Holographic Desguise Matrix. Mantu, your people were once a peaceful race, how far you have fallen." At these words Mantu chuckled at the ention of the word peaceful. Three cloacked figures entered the room at the same time and Count Dooku continued. "And now let's not forget the three brand new additions: Zalmger, also known as Poggle the Lesser's Demon." At the mention of his name one of the figures dropped his cloak revealing himself to be a scrawny Geonosian with blue war paint around his body and face. "Thosakral, one of the only remaining Draethos in this galaxy, a real diamond in the rough." This time the second figure let go of his cloak in a dramtic way, his cloak flapping away in the wind. "And last but not least; Don Vähllekk, the offspring of the late Roonga Vähllekk." With these words the third figure took off only his hood. Cad Bane was confused. He looiked of Zygerrian descent but with closer inspection he was also Shistavanien. Soon, Cad Bane could see traces of all sorts of species in his features; Anzat, Whipid, Corellian, Mandalorian, Kaleesh, Human, Duros... soon there were too many and Cad Bane gave up trying to guess this newcomer's race, because it made his head hurt.

"Very well, now if you will all come with me I will lead you to The Box." Moralo Eval said geturing for the 15 bounty hunters to follow him. "Cripple." Cad Bane heard Don Vähllekk mumble under his breath. _Oh great,_ Bane thought. _Rako Hardeen and now this Vähllekk kid to watch out for. This is going to be a long day._

To Be Continued...


	3. Entering The Box

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

The Box 2.0

Chapter 3: Entering The Box

Cad Bane was in silent thought as he and the other fourteen bounty hunters entered The Box. _Three! Three lightsabers! The Vähllekk kid had had three lightsabers in his cloak. _Then the sound of doors closing snapped him out of his deep thinking. Cad Bane looked up to see he was standing in a white Bane looked at the walls as the gigantic projection of Moralo Eval apeared around the bounty hunters.

"Before we bigin our first challenge, let me say there is only one rule inside The Box: There are no rules. The point my friends, is to escape and quickly because only the survivors will pass to the next challenge." The the likeness of Moralo Eval dissapeared from the walls. Every one seperated to look for an area where they can escape, whenSinrich by accident stepped on a square opening it. But suddenly a green gas apeared out of the empty square.

"Dioxis, you breath it you die!" Bane heard Hardeen inform the group of Bounty Hunters. Soon Zalmger panicked and ran. Soon, he stepped on a square which started to rise upwards. Soon the whole floor was rising but only a few feet in the air.

"That's it? Man, that cripple is tottaly lame. I mean, come on a little bit of imagination here!" Don Vähllekk said.

But, just as these words came out of Vähllekk's mouth one of the squares streaked up into the air making contact with the ceiling. There was an audible yelp from Zalmger and Cad Bane looked uo to see the scrawny Geonosian being hung in the air. His wing must have been caught by the square. All of a sudden another square flew up into the air just a meter away from Embo.

"Xess shtoump sohng mahrtehlez!" Don Vähllekk heard the Kyuzo exclaim. Then that Geonosian, Zalmger screamed. Don looked up and saw the square below the hanging Geonosian start to move upwards than streak towards the ceiling. The square impacted with the ceiling paying no attention to the poor Geonosian that was crushed by the collumn.

As Zalmger's blood dribbled down the still collumn, Don Vähllekk winced and thought. _If this goes on any longer we'll all be pools of bloods._

To Be Continued...


	4. The First Challenge

A/N: So, in this chapter I tried to tell the story of Don Vähllekk. tell me what you think. Plus for anyone who was wondering Don Vähllekk may have Anzat blood, but he can't extract soup. Plus I'll also be writing Crisis on Naboo v2, so there will be a sequal. Also, this is not in the Star Wars: One Of A Million timeline, even though Don Vähllekk is in it, I just really wanted to introduce him to my readers, because he finally appears proparly in Chapter 17: The Murderer on the Marauder of Satr Wars: One Of A Million. Well, anyways have fun reading and don't forget a review is always helpful even if it is critizising! Thanks! -AWSM

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

The Box 2.0

Chapter 4: The First Challenge

As a white collumn slammed into the white ceiling, just a foot away from Don Vähllekk, instinctively went for his lightsabers. When thay had to give up their weopons, Don Vähllekk had only put down three of his lightsabers. He fingered the two lightsabers that he still had hidden inside his couldn't use them, not yet at least.

Sixtat was panicking. Adding to the collumns that where slamming into the ceiling, the other squares were slowly headed towards the ceiling. "There's no way out of here!" Sixtat shouted.

Embo heard the Sakiyan bounty hunter shout out. He didn't understand him, but he could hear the fear in his voice. _There had to be a way out, there had to be!_ Then it hit him. "Lah-shtoump! Lah blahze oo leh shtoump ai shtoumpey! Zs'ah leh moiyenne deh shtoumpey!"

"Got it!" Don Vähllekk said running towards the open square.

"Wait!" Rako Hardeen shouted. "The Dioxis gas! It'll kill you!"

"Look! The Vähllekks have been bounty hunters since the original and since then my ancestors have been crossbreeding with other species to make the lineage better and stronger! And considiring the fact that the original Vähllekk was created as the perfect assasin, I think I can withstand Dioxis! Plus, we don't have much time!" Don Vähllekk said as another collumn connected with ceiling.

Don Vähllekk got to the square, but before he could go inside the hole, the square he was standing under started to rise and quickly. He jumped backwards, but as soon as he stepped on the square, it started to rise too.

"Waht the hell?" Don Vähllekk exclaimed as he stepped on another square. Just like the other two squares that Don Vähllekk had stepped on, this one started to rise. He stepped on another, but when this one started to rise, Don Vähllekk understood what was happening. _These things are on pressure release! The moment I step on one, it starts to rise. _Don Vähllekk concentrated and jumped away from the rising square.

He landed ten squares away perfectly. _I geuss I have my Terellian Jango Jumper heritage to thank this time. _True to his expectations, the square that Don Vähllekk had just landed on started to rise. He jumped off onto another square, twelve squares away. But this time, he had a plan. He jumped onto the next square. Don Vähllekk then waited for it to rise. Then he jumped, over one square and landed on the one just in front of it. Then he broke into a run.

He ran over the squares, each one rising as he ran over them. Don Vähllekk ran until he was only three squares away from the empty hole. Then he jumped

He soared over the three squares and was over the hole when he noticed something. _I've jumped too far! I'll land on the square across from me and then it'll rise up and block off the hole completley!_ Then Don Vähllekk remembered something. He concentrated and a little wire flew out of the middle of his palm and landed on top of the square right in front of him. _This is the wire I'd begged my mother, Roonga Vähllekk, to implant into my palm. It's a mind-pressure wire. I used to always get the best of things, and I had the best mother in the world, untill the jedi stole that from me when I was only eight years ago just two days after I had this wire implanted in my palm. I never knew my father so for four years I was all alone. Untill the day Bauw Kris and his gang brought me in. That was two years ago. I had totally forgot about this wire and now it was going to save his life._ Don Vähllekk reeled back his wire before it got caught and he landed on the side of the wall. Then he jumped off falling down below.

At the last moment, Don Vähllekk fired off his wire which connected with the ceiling and Don Vähllekk stopped his descent just in front of a button. Then he coughed. The Dioxis! I don't have much time! Don Vähllekk looked at the button in front of him. I hope this works!

Don Vähllekk pressed the button and the collumns all slammed back into the ground. Just seconds afterwards a corridor apeared beneath his feet.

"It's all clear!" Don Vähllekk shouted to the rest of the bountys hunters. _If they're still alive. I hope I was fast enough._ Don Vähllekk heard the relieved sighs of his fellow bounty hunters and he reeled back and dropped down to the bottom of the hole.

"Thanks, mom." Don Vähllekk said under his breath as he crawled down the lit corridor.

To Be Continued...


End file.
